Une envie, hors du commun
by GreenOhGreen18
Summary: Quand Rachel Berry a une envie, elle veux l'avoir par n'importe quel moyen. Mais avec comme conjointe Quinn Fabray qui est aussi têtue qu'elle et qui s'y oppose formellement, Rachel va devoir y mettre du sien. Finira t-elle par avoir cette envie hors du commun ?


Bonjour à toi ou bonsoir sa dépendra de quand tu liras :) Voici, un OS sur le faberry, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Cette OS à été fait à partir d'un souhait que j'avais quand j'étais plus petite. :$

Mes penser et mes prières sont avec Cory, sa famille, ses amis et Lea.

On se retrouve en bas ?

* * *

- Rachel, j'ai dit non. Dit la grande blonde d'un air déterminer et d'un ton sévère.

- Mon coeur s'il te plaît. Supplie la petite brune.

- Il n'en ait pas question, fin de la discussion. Termine Quinn d'un ton autoritaire.

Et la blonde laissa seule la petite brune dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle allait s'asseoir dans le divan. Très vite rejointe par Rachel boudant de ne pas avoir ce qu'elle voulait. Mais elle était déterminer elle le voulait et de n'importe quelle façon, elle arriverait à faire flancher sa blonde. La petite brune c'était d'abord placer de l'autre coté du divan, pour montrer son mécontentement mais quand elle avait remarquer que sa blonde n'y prêtait pas attention trop occuper à lire, elle avait décider de changer de méthode. Elle vint se jeter dans les bras de sa copine qui fut plus que surprise par ce retournement soudain de situation.

- Tu as retrouver la voie de la raison ? Demanda la grande blonde.

- Je ne l'ai jamais perdue. Et même si tu es contre mon idée, tu restes ma copine donc si j'ai envie de me jeter sur toi je peux. Dit la petite brune en souriant et en enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la blonde. Quinn encercla alors la taille de la brunette et continua sa lecture.

Rachel cherchait désespérément un chantage que Quinn ne pourrait refuser mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit. Sentant qu'elle ne lui prêtait pas autant d'attention qu'elle aurait aimer, elle commença à doucement embrasser son cou de tendre baiser. Ce qui eu comme effet de faire gémir doucement la blonde. Et c'est la que le chantage idéal lui vint en tête.

- Tu aimes ? Demanda amoureusement Rachel tout en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Bien sûr, bébé tu le sais très bien. Répondit la blonde en fermant les yeux.

- Donc, tu voudrais que je continue sur cette lancer ? Dit-elle en glissant doucement sa main sur la cuisse de sa copine.

- Oui. Dit Quinn dans un soupire.

- Alors tu sais ce que tu vas devoir faire ? Demanda la brune en prodiguant des caresse très intense à la blonde qui avait la respiration saccader et qui avait déposer son livre.

- Tout ce que tu veux. Répond t-elle le coeur battant à 100 à l'heure.

- Soit tu dit oui pour ce que je veux. Dit-elle en souriant fière de son idée. Alors que Quinn rouvrait brusquement les yeux avec un regard réprimandant et fit non de la tête. Soit tu dit non et j'arrête tout maintenant et plus rien jusqu'à ce que j'aille ce que je veux. Continue t-elle en arrêtant tout mouvement avec sa main. Alors tu as le choix, qu'en est-il ? Demande enthousiaste la petite brune.

- C'est toujours non, Rachel. Dit durement la blonde. Et ton chantage t'ennuiera plus que moi tu le sais très bien. Continue t-elle audacieusement.

Rachel sembla alors prendre conscience que privée Quinn de sexe était en effet s'en priver elle-même. Et il fallait avouer que la blonde n'avait absolument pas tors en disant qu'elle ne tiendrait pas. Il lui fallait très vite un autre plan.

- Bien sûr que si, je tiendrai tu ne me connais pas encore assez que pour savoir que j'en suis parfaitement capable. Demande la brune.

- Mais bien sur bébé. La dernière fois que tu m'avais priver de sexe pendant une période de une semaine au bout de deux jours tu me sautais déjà dessus. Alors j'imagine déjà une période qui durerais jusque la fin de nos jours, tu saurais parfaitement le faire. Se moque gentiment la blonde. Et devant l'air boudeur de sa petite amie Quinn éclata de rire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi ou tu dormiras dans le divan cette nuit.

Ce qui eu pour effet de faire redoubler les rires de le blonde. La brune se recula de sa copine, de façon théâtrale se qui tripla les rires de Quinn. Qui se ramassa un coussin sur la tête.

- Tu veux bien arrêter de rire, oui ? Je ne trouve pas sa drôle, mais alors la pas du tout.

- Rach, viens là. Dit-elle en attrapant la brune et en la serrant fort contre elle, tout en essayant de contenir son rire. Disons juste que tu n'est pas encore au point niveau chantage.

- Faut que je téléphone à Santana ! Dit Rachel en se levant d'un bond.

Elle cherchait dans toute les pièces après le téléphone mais ne semblait pas le retrouver.

- Mais où est se fichu téléphone ! S'énerve t-elle devant l'air moqueur de Quinn. Mais aide moi au lieu de me regarder chercher ! Dit-elle en se laissant tomber dans le divan à coté de la blonde et en déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

- De toute façon tu n'arriveras pas à me faire changer d'avis alors oublie Santana.

- Je vais trouver ! Il me faut juste un petit peu d'aide, mais tu ne semble pas résigner à aider ta petite-amie c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part Quinn. Tu rentre dans le top 10 des personnes aimables.

- Rach, tu sais quoi tu m'énerve ! On ira le chercher demain ! S'emporte Quinn devant l'air vainqueur et joyeux de sa copine. Mais attention, si il touche à une seule de mes affaires je lui coupe la tête, si il fait quoi que ce soit comme geste suspect je lui coupe la tête et si il entre dans la chambre je lui coupe la tête.

- Mais il faut quand même bien qu'il dorme.

- Vous vous débrouillez sa m'est égal ! Dit la grande blonde.

- Merci ! Dit la petite brune en lui sautant au cou et en l'embrassant.

Quinn resta de marbre et retourna s'asseoir dans le divan, pour continuer sa lecture alors que Rachel se remettait à fouiller la maison. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, Quinn en eu marre de voir Rachel courir partout.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore ?

- Le téléphone. Répondit la brune comme si c'était une évidence.

- Tiens. Lui tendit gentiment la blonde.

- C'est toi qui... Mais sous l'air réprimandant de Quinn, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et contacta une personne.

Quinn avait replonger dans sa lecture du moins, avait essayer mais comme Rachel Berry est une diva et qu'elle ne fait rien comme les autres, il fallait qu'elle mette sa conversation sur haut-parleur.

- Ma Barbra ! Cria une voix d'homme que Quinn identifia être celle de Kurt.

- Kurt ! Cria Rachel. Tu devineras jamais quoi ! Dit-elle toute excitée, alors que Quinn levait les yeux au ciel avec un sourire attendri de voir la petite brune si heureuse.

- Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux savoir ! Insista le jeune homme.

- Elle a dit oui ! Cria Rachel encore plus excitée qu'il y a deux minutes.

- Non ! C'est sérieux ? Demande t-il plein d'entrain.

- Oui Kurt ! Je vais avoir un singe ! Je suis trop contente ! Hurla Rachel.

- Moi, Blaine à dit non, tu as la chance d'avoir une copine qui t'aime. Dit-il déçu. _Bien sur que je t'aime mais il n'est pas question que cette bête rentre chez moi ! C'est tout !_ Crie la voix de Blaine derrière le combiner.

La conversation dura encore une bonne heure avant que Rachel ne vienne se mettre sur Quinn en enroulant ses bras autour du coup de la blonde et en l'embrassant. Quinn l'attrapa par la taille mais resta tout même impassible au baiser que déposa la brune. Elle alla l'asseoir à un bout du divan et retourna s'installer à l'autre bout. Voyant que la brune allait s'approcher elle prit la parole.

- Tu restes là où je t'ai mise. Gronde t-elle gentiment.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne, je ne tiens pas en plus de devoir adopter un singe, prendre une autruche. Dit-elle très sérieusement alors que Rachel explose de rire. Rie bien mais je te préviens le jour ou j'entends parler d'un autre animal exotique qui pourrait venir dans cette maison, je te met à la porte ! Et le macaque avec, qu'on soient bien d'accord ! Est-ce que je suis assez claire ?

- Mais oui Quinn. Dit la brune en se jetant dans les bras de la blonde. Je t'aime. Continue t-elle d'un ton doux.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Rach. Dit Quinn avant de venir l'embrasser amoureusement.

Et elle restèrent un moment dans les bras l'une de l'autre à s'embrasser et à se dire des mots doux.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère que sa t'a plu :) Fait le moi savoir si oui et si non dis-moi ce que je pourrais améliorer mis à part l'orthographe, ça ce n'est pas encore quelque chose de possible au jour d'aujourd'hui :)

Passe une bonne journée ou bonne soirée.


End file.
